


Playing Favourites

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Butt Plugs, Cock & Ball Torture, Dom/sub, Dominance, Drabble, Gags, M/M, Nipple Clamps, Orgasm Denial, Riding Crops, Slash, Students
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-14
Updated: 2009-10-14
Packaged: 2018-01-09 23:55:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1152340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	1. Chapter 1

"Three more," the Potions Master said as he raised his arm, the crop coming down hard against Harry's abused flesh. He gritted his teeth, unwilling to let the man know he was in agony and thereby forfeit his reward. 

"Well done," Snape intoned smoothly as his hand smacked Harry's bruised arse. 

"Thank you, sir," Harry replied, proud his voice didn't crack. 

"Let's see how well your companion handles himself." 

Harry turned to look at Draco—his pale face already betraying his nerves—and felt comfortable in the knowledge he'd be Snape's favourite, at least for this night.


	2. The Chosen One

Harry's hands held the headboard in a death grip for he knew he would be punished if he dared let go. His knees nearly touched his ears the way he was bent double. The ball-gag kept him quiet although he couldn't help but moan softly as Snape pounded into him, balls slapping loudly against his arse. 

Desperate to come, it took all his power not to reach for his aching cock. Although it wouldn't do any good as Snape had bound his cock and balls with a leather strap that would only be removed when _Snape_ decided Harry could come.

~~*~~

Draco was tied down into an uncomfortable wooden chair, an enormous plug in his arse. Harry knew that had to hurt after the beating Draco had taken with the crop. Draco wore weighted nipple clamps which Snape had charmed to pinch irregularly. Harry could hear him whimpering softly. 

Why did that make him even harder? 

He came back to himself as his toes began to curl, his biceps straining, his body arching into Snape's thrusts but he was held immobile by those strong hands. Snape came long and hard, biting down on Harry's neck.

He almost felt sorry for Draco. _Almost_.


End file.
